Lost Hopes, Lost Cause
by PhoenixLoveStory
Summary: Saya's awake & things aren't right. Haji is presumed dead, the twins are missing & chiropterans have begun to appear. Saya now deems herself a lost cause. When someone comes back to shake her world, will she make it? FYI: scene/punk Saya! Get used to it:D


Lost Hopes, Lost Cause

I stared at the girl trying to throw herself over the vault. She had almost made it when her back slightly touched the bar and everything came crashing down. I almost smiled, remembering when I was that girl.

It's been two months since I woke up from my sleep. Things have changed, I guess you can say. I expected to find my family, waiting for me. Yeah, big surprise there: They weren't. The only one was Kai. Sonata (the red eyed niece) had been kidnapped and her sister, Destiny, had gone really catatonic and ran away. Sucks right? I flipped my jet black hair out of my eyes and turned on my heels towards the sidewalk that would lead me home, to Omoro.

Kai had been worried about me. After I woke up and realized once and for all that Haji wasn't coming back, I pretty much went off the deep end. But I like it. I cut my hair to just about as long as Diva's was, and died a bunch of blue streaks in it, the same blue as my sister's eyes. I like my hair in my face these days, and Kai gets frustrated when I don't let him push it away.

I push open the door to Omoro and look around for Kai. Kai's back is turned toward the stove, cooking up an order. I push through the people at the bar and run towards the back room, where the stairs to our apartment are. I go up to my room and dump everything on my bed. I plan to go find some suitable clothes, because I can't stand this stupid uniform. I walk towards the closet when I notice something by my bed. It was Haji's cello case, just sitting there. For a moment, my heart raced, my eyes widened. Then I realized something: Haji didn't take it to the MET. Kai probably just put it I my room because he knew I'd want it. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _No Saya! You __**don't**__cry anymore, _I told myself. Kai was wrong; I didn't want the stupid thing. I grabbed it and pulled it over to my closet. I got on my tippy toes and shoved it onto the shelf. I grabbed some skinny jeans and a hot pink leopard print shirt and my tight black hoodie. I pulled on my knee high converse and grabbed my phone. Kai stared at me as I ran through the restaurant. "Saya! Where are you going?" he yelled out. "Somewhere that's not here!" I called over my shoulder. I ran through the streets of Koza, until I felt a familar pull. I couldn't place it, but I couldn't say no to the pull I felt toward that place. I ran until I found the place the pull was coming from. Nothing was there. I turned to leave and found myself face to chest with a chiropteran. I hadn't encountered one since I woke and I didn't have sword with me. _Man I'm screwed._ I took a step back and it took a step forward. I looked for any kind of weapon I could find. The chiropteran took a few swipes at me, but I managed to dodge most of them. I kept looking and finally spotted a pipe. I dodged and rolled over toward the pipe. I grabbed it, but before I could swing, the chiropteran swung at me again. He hit the side of my head and I fell over. I could feel myself getting weak. The world was already starting to spin. I heard a roar then another. I looked up and realized that two more chiropterans had joined the party. I stood back up only to be hit in the head again by one of the newcomers. I stumbled back and tripped over something behind me. I began to wonder how long it was since I had a transfusion and realized I couldn't remember. I fell back against the wall and watched helplessly as they closed in.

Just as I thought that they had me for sure, I heard a car screech to a halt then gun fire. The bullets hit their target but only slowed the creatures down. _Is it just me, or are these things stronger?_ The chiropterans ran back toward where the bullets were coming from and I saw a grey haired David shooting at them from the passenger seat. The back door opened and a younger version of David came running out. I realized it was George, Julia and David's son. George stepped toward the monster and it stared at him. It took a step forward and David started shooting again. While the chiropteran was distracted, George ran behind it and over to me. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, crouching down to me. "Yeah," I said, my speech slightly slurred, "what the hell are you doing? You're gonna get hurt." He stared at me and scoffed. He was like David and Julia combined. A pretty nice kid, with a bad ass brain. "I was trained for this, remember? Come on, let's get you out of here." He put his arm under my around my torso to help lift me up. After I was on my feet we turned to run only to realize a chiropteran was staring right at us. It came towards us and I could hear George cussing under his breath. It was about ten feet away, when one of the others let out a roar of pain. I heard flesh rip and heard the blood spew from the wound, then I heard the exact same thing from the next one. The one in front of us swatted at George, and I jumped in front of him so he wouldn't get knocked into next week by the force of this thing. I fell to the ground just as a figure slaughtered the one that had just knocked me down. Whoever it was had great technique. The person was killing the chiropterans like pro, like I used to. I looked up and gasped. Above me was a girl, the spitting image of Diva. "S-Sonata?" she asked, softly. I shook my head no. "Oh, so it's you Auntie," she said, still very quiet. I sat up and looked at her. She was quiet for some time before sticking out here hand and pulling me up. "You know, I pretty much hate you, but you're the only one who can help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha cliffy. Short, I know. And also not my best work. Yes, Saya is 'punk-ish scene' now. I'll be putting up a few links to pictures of outfits and stuff so you can see what I mean. So Destiny hates her aunt. Why is that? Find out by reading the next chapter (which will be updated according how many people actually read this.) And I know, I used to write better but I haven't done anything for Blood+ in a long time, and the only thing I've been writing is essays and blogs. Read and review, pwease! ^-^ PS: I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested!<strong>


End file.
